fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 74
( Pyrym and Darterym rise from the smoke ) ' '( Electrilyr and Burzeator come out as ball forms and go into Mike's hand ) ' '( Valkyrie flies out of the smoke, taking a deep glare at Tigator ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) YOU'RE VERY LUCKY! ' 'Darterym) YOU REALLY THINK YOUR STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT ME?! ' 'Pyrym) WE'LL HAVE TO SEE! *Punches Darterym* ' '( Darterym takes the punch ) ' 'Darterym) THAT DOESN'T HURT! *Puts palm on Pyrym* ' '( Pyrym's body slowly turns to gold ) ' 'Pyrym) YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO TRY THAT?! *Puts palm on Darterym* ' '( Darterym's body slowly burns away, however both effects on Pyrym and Darterym's bodies stops and reverses ) ' '( Darterym punches Pyrym; Pyrym punches Darterym back ) ' '( Darterym punches Pyrym again ) ' '( Pyrym punches back again ) ' '( Darterym and Pyrym keep punching each other ) ' 'Nexus) Valkyrie, don't you do it! ' '( Valkyrie flies towards Pyrym's legs ) ' '( Pyrym's legs separates ) ' '( Valkyrie tries to use Intensity Punch on Darterym ) ' '( Darterym's leg separates ) ' '''Valkyrie) ... ( Valkyrie flies through both legs, after they separate ) ' '( Valkyrie glows purple, blue, and gold ) ''' '''Valkyrie) ... BOOM! ' '( An explosion happens ) ' '( Valkyrie goes to Nexus, in ball form ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) THAT'S FOR BEING AN IDIOT! ' '( Darterym releases a black sphere blast at Pyrym's chest ) ' '( Pyrym slides backwards to Nintendo and the others ) ' '( They move, but aren't able to escape in time, given the time ) ' '( So, Bling carries everyone to safety, except for Tigator and Hiriger ) ' '( Tigator and Hiriger both aren't able to get away in time ) ' '( Pyrym's foot separates ) ' 'Osbyss Tigator) SISSIES! ' '''Hiriger) ... Osbyss Tigator) Although your the most sissiest bakugan Arric can have, Hiriger, you're not a sissy, for now... ( Pyrym's dragon head forms ) ' '( Pyrym releases a beam from his mouth - the beam is filled with red spheres ) ' '( Darterym's two arms turn to blades ) ' '( Darterym chops the beam until it stops ) ' '( Darterym's back spheres create two wings ) ' '( Pyrym's back spheres create four wings ) ' '( Darterym charge into each other, in the air ) ' '( Pyrym and Darterym's palms are closed together in a fight ) ' '( Darterym headbutts Pyrym ) ( Pyrym pecks at Darterym's head ) ' '( Darterym throws Pyrym into the air ) Pyrym) AIR FIGHT, I CALL FOR AN AIR STRIKE! *Releases a blast of red spheres from his chest core* ' '( Darterym gets hit ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) BORING! *Stares at Pyrym* ' '''( Pyrym glows purple, blue, and gold ) Arric) OSBYSS! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ' '( Pyrym's body explodes ) ' '''Darterym) HA! ' '( Darterym puts grabs Pyrym's shoulders and lifts him up ) ' 'Darterym) WEAK, AREN'T YOU?! ' '''( Pyrym tries to move, but is paralyzed ) ( Pyrym's body slowly turns to gold ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) LET ME HELP! *Stares at both Darterym and Pyrym* ' '( Darterym and Pyrym glow purple, blue, and gold ) ' 'Osbyss Tigator) YEAH RIGHT! *Eyes turn dark red* ' '( Darterym and Pyrym also glow a dark red now ) ' 'BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ' '( Drarieror comes out of the smoke and returns to Mike's hand, as ball form ) ' '''( Meteonoid limps out of the smoke ) Osbyss Tigator) *Glares at Arric and Hiriger at the same time* This...is...my...battle...MY...BATTLE...MINE...I...spoke...your...sucky...language...too! *Flies off* ' '( Bling puts everyone down ) ( Hiriger follows Tigator ) ' '( Bling also follows Tigator ) ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) They're probably following me... *Looks down* YEP, THEY CANNOT SPEAK NORMAL LANGUAGE, IDIOTS! ( Bling and Hiriger gain a purple, blue, gold, and dark red aura ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Two explosions happen; Bling and Hiriger return to Arric, in ball forms ) ' '''Arric) ... C22) He's got an attitude problem now? ' '''Arric) Yeah...A major ego too. ' ''Meanwhile...'' '''( A bakugan rushes through Leroid ) D-BC: Episode 75 (Season Finale) '' D-BC: Episode 74 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Pyrym Category:Darterym Category:Electrilyr Category:Burzeator Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Valkyrie Category:Nexus Category:Bling Category:Hiriger Category:Arric Category:Drarieror Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:C22Helios Category:Mike